Arceus
Arceus (originally from Pokémon) is the Supreme God of the Universe, creator of all the other gods, and the one who entrusted his elemental powers to the Avatar and Negatar. When the first Negatar and all his allies attacked Arceus long ago, Arceus developed a strong hatred for the humans. Before he could do anything, the other gods attacked and destroyed Arceus themselves, but not before he planted the curses upon Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. The only way to bring Arceus back would be to reunite the Jewels of Light and Darkness, which can be extracted from the Avatar and Negatar's bodies through the will of the Eight Firstborn. Firstborn Saga Phantom Gnaa has accomplished this goal in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, destroying Morgan so that Lord Gnaa would fall into despair and release all of his darkness into the combined jewels, which would then cause Arceus to remain evil. As a result, the Evil Arceus was revived, destroying the universe and scattering all realms within Time and Space. When Arceus is defeated, the light returns to his heart and the universe is restored. He thanks the heroes by breaking the curses on Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Phase 1: Arceus, Bringer of Justice During the first phase of the fight, the Eight Firstborn are still trying to reforge Morgan's heart, so the heroes have to keep Arceus busy after he's knocked the other gods out. Team Psychic, Sonic, Rachel, Nigel, and Eva start off by running through a scattered city, dodging as Arceus sends powerful attacks at them, such as throwing buildings with psychic. At the end, the heroes leap off the flying buildings in attempt to reach Arceus, but proves too far as they take the fall. Luckily, they are saved by their friends on the flying aircrafts as they go in closer to Arceus. They then have to deal damage and blind the eyes. Once the eyes are destroyed, Arceus opens his mouth, allowing Team Leader to go inside and have to deal damage against his uvula. Phase 2: Arceus, Creator of Elements Phase 2 of the boss is when the Firstborn Guardians and other heroes are powered up in their super forms, and have to destroy the elemental tablets which Arceus uses for power. Before they attack the tablets, they decide to weaken him further by chopping off Arceus's unstable limbs. The main objective of this phase is to avoid his attacks and slice off the tail, legs, and head of Arceus. Phase 3: Arceus, Ruler of All After Arceus is beheaded, he quickly forms another body in which his head is surrounded by 12 tentacles, each one possessing a different element. The super-powered heroes are blown away, so the main story arc characters (Shaunie, Kami, Jagar, and Nolan) decide to fly into the broken forehead of Arceus and onto the head to battle Negatar Gnaa, who is still being sucked of his energy to power Arceus. The four kids make their Keyblades appear again and lay all the damage they can on the Negatar. Phase 4: Negatar Gnaa When Arceus's brain is seemingly destroyed by Matthew, Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa have their elemental powers back. This next phase of the fight is a super-powered elemental battle between Aang and Lord Gnaa. At the same time, Morgan joins in with Aang and continues to try and push Gnaa to the side of light. However, her attempts become difficult as she has to deal with Phantom Gnaa. Powers Arceus is the most powerful god in all the universe, as he was the one who created the other gods, and designed them to create the elements. Arceus has control over all element powers, from Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear, Time, Space, Darkness, and Light. Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Gods Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Pokemon Characters